Vermelho, amarelo e laranja
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: -FIC COM SPOILERS DO MANGÁ- O vermelho é arredio, mas quando encontra o amarelo, surge o laranja para alegrar a vida de todos. -UPDATE: CAPÍTULO 4-
1. Introdução

**_AVISO PISCANTE__- __SPOILERS MONSTRUOSOS__ (eu achei, rs) do capítulo __367__ do mangá de Naruto. _**

_No caso, os spoilers envolvem nomes de personagens e de lugares, além de duas revelações. Demais situações são criações da minha cabeça n.n_ _Se você estiver preparada(o), siga em frente! n.n_

_Apenas uma pequena introdução da fic; se gostarem (e eu só vou saber se deixarem reviews n.n), eu continuo!_

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:** Naruto ® - pertence à Hinata e ao Kishi-baka-quase-sem-coração-teme ;D

* * *

**  
Vermelho, amarelo e laranja**

_- Introdução -_

- Tsunade-sama, o que houve?

A hokage vinha cambaleando pelo corredor, chegando à porta do seu escritório com uma certa dificuldade.

- Nada Shizune... estou ótima... só preciso... descansar um pouco... – ela então entrou na sua sala, logo fechando a porta atrás de si.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e ouvem-se batidas na porta, seguida de uma Shizune trazendo uma xícara de chá fumegante.

A amiga de Tsunade encontrou a hokage sentada à mesa, folheando algo que parecia ser um antigo caderno.

- Trouxe um chá Tsunade-sama, acho que vai lhe fazer bem depois de tanto sakê.

- Como você adivinhou? – a hokage segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos.

- Depois de tantos anos, não tem como não adivinhar. – e Shizune entregou a xícara de chá para Tsunade.

- Obrigada Shizune, só você mesma pra me agüentar... – a hokage tomou um gole e depositou a xícara na mesa, voltando a folhear o caderno, suspirando.

- Ahn... Tsunade-sama... desculpe a curiosidade... mas o que é isso?

Tsunade ficou a observar o caderno em suas mãos.

- Veja você mesma, Shizune. – ela estendeu o caderno para a amiga.

- Ma-mas... isso é... não acredito...

- Incrível, não? Jiraya deixou sob meus cuidados depois daquele dia fatídico; disse ele que por mais que fossem "assuntos femininos", não tinha coragem de usá-los para seus livros. Preferiu que eu o guardasse para não cair em tentação... e em respeito à ela.

- Isso aqui... é praticamente... o passado... de Naruto-kun...

- Exatamente Shizune. É o diário de Uzumaki Kushina. 

* * *

_  
Sim, primeiro grande spoiler: a mãe de Naruto se chamava Uzumaki Kushina ;)_

_E aí, acham que vai dar uma fic legal? Deixem reviews para eu saber se devo continuar! n.n_

_Beijos  
Hakeru-chan_


	2. 30 de julho

_Uou, finalmente eu tive inspiração para atualizar essa fic!  
_

_Bem, aqui começa propriamente o relato do diário de Kushina, intercalado com situações vivida por ela enquanto escrevia as páginas, e com comentários de Tsunade e Shizune, que estavam lendo o diário juntas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
__  
Legenda:_

_Itálico sublinhado – diário de Kushina_

Normal_ – história intercalada com o diário_

**Negrito** _– comentários de Tsunade e Shizune_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

___Espero que tenha me feito entender, rs... e que vocês gostem! n.n  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, Sandaime ® Masashi Kishimoto

Ibaru Mahoro, Ougi Kazuma, Ryoka Sagi ® eu XD

* * *

___30 de julho_

_"__Estou louca pra chegarmos logo à Konoha. Estamos andando há 2 dias, mas parece que a Vila não chega nunca! Quero uma cama decente pra dormir e uma comida decente pra comer... ah, também tem o tal do Exame Chuunin, mas não estou nem um pouco a fim de prestar esse exame. E pra ajudar no meu mal humor, os idiotas do Mahoro e do Kazuma ficam se matando a cada cinco minutos... se não fosse o sensei, eu já tinha descido a pancada neles..."_

- Vai ficar até quando escrevendo nesse diário besta, ô diaba riuva?

- DIABA RUIVA É A...

- Acalmem-se os dois! Será que não conseguem ter uma conversa civilizada?

Kushina e Mahoro vivivam às turras. Os cabelos muitos vermelhos e curtos da kunoichi e seus trejeitos nada femininos – ajudados pelas suas roupas largas; bermudão, blusas e coletes largos – eram a inspiração de Ibaru Mahoro para tirá-la do sério.

Mahoro tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e muito lisos e olhos negros. Já Ougi Kazuma – que também implicava com Kushina, mas com menos freqüência – possuía cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos esverdeados. De vez em quando, usava óculos.

- Mas Sagi-sensei, foi ele que começou!! – Kushina apontava para Mahoro, quase tão vermelha de raiva quanto seus cabelos.

- Se vocês continuarem assim, eu terei que deixá-los de fora do Exame Chuunin!

- Até que não seria má idéia...

- Kushina, o que há com você, porque não quer participar do exame? Não percebe que isso será importante para sua vida como ninja?

- Eu simplesmente não estou a fim. Isso é uma perda de tempo!

- Você tem um grande potencial, Kushina, devia aproveitá-lo melhor. Nós daríamos tudo pra ter metade do seu chakra, por exemplo.

- Fale por você, Kazuma... eu que não ia querer nada vindo dessa diaba ruiva...

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?? REPETE!! – Kushina foi direto no pescoço de Mahoro, só sendo parados por Sagi.

- PAREM OS DOIS! Mahoro, pare de implicar com Kushina. E você, Kushina, pare de querer resolver tudo na base da violência. Acalmaram? Pronto, então vamos recomeçar a andar, com sorte chegaremos à Konoha ao anoitecer.

_"Cara, não sei o que me irrita mais, se esse dois manés ou o fato de que vou ter que passar mais de um mês em Konoha, lutando com um bando de imbecis... que irritante..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah, chegamos! Bem, sejam bem vindos à Konoha, ninjas de Uzu!

O portão de Konoha estava à frente deles, banhado pela luz da lua cheia. Kazuma deu um sorriso de satisfação, Mahoro ficou indiferente e Kushina bufou.

- Que seja, vamos entrar logo... estou cansada...

Depois de se identificarem, os quatro foram encaminhados para a grande pousada que recebia os ninjas que prestariam o Exame Chuunin. A recepcionista passava as instruções para o grupo, mas Kushina parecia não prestar muita atenção. Passava das nove da noite e o burburinho era intenso no jardim interno.

- O que foi agora, Kushina, que cara é essa?

- Simples Kazuma, tudo o que eu quero é dormir e esse povo não vai parar quieto!! Mas eu já sei o que vou fazer!!

- Kushina, você não...

Ela então subiu no balcão da recepção, e apontando para o jardim interno onde diversos shinobis e kunoichis conversavam ruidosamente, gritou:

- ESCUTEM AQUI SEUS PALERMAS! EU SOU UZUMAKI KUSHINA E VIM ME TORNAR CHUUNIN NESSA VILA DE FIM DE MUNDO! PORTANTO, SE QUISEREM MANTER SEUS TRASEIROS INTACTOS, SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO!! – piscando seus olhos esverdeados e com um sorriso, ela desceu do balcão.

- O que foi isso, sua louca? Não era você que não queria participar do Exame? – cochichou Mahoro.

- Ah, dá um tempo Mahoro, às vezes a gente tem que colocar moral... viu só, silêncio total! Vai dar pra gente chegar nos quartos e dormir antes do barulho recomeçar. Vambora!

Sagi, Mahoro e Kazuma sacudiram as cabeças, acompanhando Kushina, que subia os lances de escada de dois em dois degraus.

Enquanto isso, no jardim, um par de olhos azuis no meio dos ainda assustados ninjas, olhava intrigado para o grupo que havia acabado de chegar.

"O que... uma garota?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Já cheguei colocando moral nessa joça! Bando de gente barulhenta... Sagi-sensei disse que podia haver examinadores da prova Chuunin no meio daquela bagunça, mas não tô nem aí. Que tivesse o senhor feudal do país do Fogo, eu quero dormir em paz!"_

Enquanto escrevia, o estômago de Kushina sinalizou que estava vazio.

"Porcaria... eu devia ter comido alguma coisa quando cheguei..."

Kushina se levantou cuidadosamente e colocando seus chinelos, saiu em silêncio do seu quarto.

"Espero que tenha alguma coisa na sala de refeições, eu não vou conseguir dormir com essa fome..." - ela passava a mão na barriga enquanto andava nos corredores imersos na penumbra.

Kushina chegou à sala de refeições, que estava escura e com a porta encostada. Encontrou uma mesa com um grande arranjo de frutas, provavelmente para enfeitar a mesa do café da manhã.

"Hum, acho que eles não vão dar falta de uma maçã... ou duas..."

- O que está fazendo aqui? – e a luz do salão se acendeu.

Com o susto, Kushina gritou e deixou cair as duas maçãs no chão. Olhando para trás, deu de cara com um par de olhos muito azuis a encarando.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo, queria me matar de susto, seu idiota?? – disse ela, se virando e apontando para a porta.

- Eu estava passando e ouvi um barulho aqui. Desculpa se lhe assustei. – disse o garoto loiro dos olhos azuis, se aproximando da garota.

- Tá, tá, tá bom... – Kushina sacudiu as mãos, impaciente – O que foi, tô de verde por acaso? – ela perguntou, ao ver que o loiro continuava encarando-a.

- Eu já não te conheço?

Kushina fez menção que olhava todo o rosto do garoto.

- Acho que não, não me lembro de ter visto um palerma como você antes. – ela então se abaixou para pegar as maçãs.

- Palerma... onde eu... ah sim, a pessoa escandalosa de mais cedo.

- O que quer dizer? – ela se ergueu com as duas maçãs nas mãos.

- Você não foi quem subiu no balcão da recepção mais cedo e gritou pra gente sair do seu caminho?

- Eu mesma, Uzumaki Kushina, muito prazer e com licença... – ela fez menção de sair.

- Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso.

Kushina parou.

- Surpreso com o quê? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não tinha percebido logo de cara que você era uma garota, mas agora... – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. A kunoichi usava uma bem comportada camisola de manga, que ia até os joelhos.

- SEU LOIRO AZEDO PERVERTIDO!! – Kushina jogou uma das maçãs na cabeça do garoto, e saiu do salão batendo os pés.

- Eu não vi nada, sua maluca!! E foi um elogio, se quer saber!! – ele passava a mão na cabeça, enquanto pegava a maçã do chão.

- EU DISPENSO SEUS ELOGIOS, SEU OXIGENADO!! – da porta, ela jogou a outra maçã em cima do loiro, logo se virando para subir as escadas fervendo de raiva.

_"Putz, NINGUÉM MERECE! Não se pode mais assaltar uma geladeira sossegada? E pra piorar o loiro azedo que me flagrou pegando as maçãs ainda veio de gracinha pra cima de mim, gfrnshgfrstrbhr (1)!! Até perdi a fome, mas pelo menos aquelas maçãs foram úteis! Quem será esse galego idiota??"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Nossa, a primeira impressão que ela teve sobre Minato-sama não foi das melhores... – Shizune riu contida, enquanto lia o diário ao lado de Tsunade.**

**- Realmente, a situação não ajudou também. Mas o destino é cheio de ironias, Shizune...**

**- Com certeza, Tsunade-sama...**

* * *

_(1) xingamentos, rs..._

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, ou melhor, do primeiro dia do diário de Kushina!_

_**EDIT (13/07):** Agradecimentos a_

**Strytch Camelot  
Sabaku no Ino-sama  
Uchiha Ayu  
lucia almeida martins  
Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme  
Meygan Kaname  
Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku  
Dite  
Suka  
Nocturn  
Estrela Negra  
Lu-chan  
Dak**  
e **Grace Black**

que com suas reviews de apoio, me deram forças pra continuar a fic!

_Beijos!_

_Hakeru-chan_


	3. 31 de julho

_Bem, como eu já tinha o segundo capítulo escrito, resolvi postá-lo logo! E o terceiro já está a caminho! n._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Relembrando:_

_Itálico sublinhado_ – _diário de Kushina_

Normal – _história intercalada com o diário_

**Negrito** – _comentários de Tsunade e Shizune_

_Boa leitura! n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, Sandaime ® Masashi Kishimoto

Ibaru Mahoro, Ougi Kazuma, Ryoka Sagi ® eu XD

* * *

_31 de julho_

_"Hoje é a véspera do Exame Chuunin. Agora me deu a louca e eu quero participar, mas não pra me tornar uma chuunin! Quero topar com aquele bando de manés barulhentos da noite passada e acabar com todos eles! E se aquele loiro azedo estiver por lá, vai levar também! Kushina PWNZ!!"_

Todos acordaram bem cedo para tomar o café da manhã naquele último dia de julho, a véspera da primeira etapa da prova Chuunin. E Kushina não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso ao reconhecer o garoto loiro da noite passada com um grande curativo na testa.

- Do que você tá rindo, Kushina?

- Nada Mahoro, mas se isso te satisfaz, estou rindo da sua cara de bobão.

- Kushina...

- Tá, Sagi-sensei, já parei.

Logo depois, um ninja apareceu na porta do refeitório.

- Senhoras, senhores, senhoritas... apresento-lhes nosso Sandaime Hokage.

_"Eu teria rido mais na cara daquele loiro pervertido se de repente não tivesse chegado o hokage no refeitório. Não entendo muito dessas coisas, porque em Uzu não temos um kage, mas acho que ele é o ninja mais forte de toda a aldeia. E bem, pela aparência do Sandaime, ele parece mais um vovô simpático... se bem que a gente sabe bem que a aparência não significa nada. Ele foi muito amável com todos nós, disse uma monte de coisas legais que eu não vou escrever aqui, mas uma coisa em especial que eu gostei muito foi quando ele disse que se houver alguém pensando em ser um kage algum dia, que tenha como princípio amar toda a sua vila como se fosse sua própria família. Parecia meu pai falando..."_

- E bem, para promover a integração de Konoha com as outras vilas, nós iremos usar o dia de hoje para uma espécie de missão de reconhecimento. Vocês terão o acompanhamento de um sensei e um chuunin de Konoha para andarem pela vila por lugares pré-determinados. Aproveitem para relaxarem para a prova de amanhã. – e terminando com essas palavras, o Sandaime Hokage deixou o refeitório.

O burburinho mal teve tempo de recomeçar.

- Bem, sendo assim, vou fazer a leitura dos grupos da missão de reconhecimento, e do sensei e do chuunin que irão acompanhá-los. – disse um ninja alto e de óculos enquanto desenrolava um pergaminho, e todos se silenciaram novamente.

- Grupo 14: Ibaru Mahoro, Ougi Kazuma e Uzumaki Kushina. Sensei, Ryoka Sagi. Vocês serão acompanhados por Jiraya-sensei e seu aluno, o chuunin Namikaze Minato.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, VOCÊ!! – Kushina não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto ao ver o tal garoto loiro se aproximar do seu time, acompanhado por um homem de cabelos brancos espetados e marcas vermelhas no rosto. Minato sorriu simpático para a ruiva.

_"Naquela hora eu olhei pro céu e perguntei: 'Na boa, o que você aí de cima tem contra mim, hein??'. Fala sério, com tanto chuunin naquela vila e meu grupo tinha que ser logo capitaneado por aquele galego pervertido?? Se não houvesse risco de começar uma terceira guerra ninja, eu teria feito picadinho dele ali mesmo! Eu taquei pedra na estátua de Kami-sama, só pode..."  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Nossa, Kushina não suportava Minato-sama mesmo...**

**- Ela tinha um temperamento muito forte. Embora Jiraya comentou comigo uma vez... quando ela estava grávida, parecia outra Kushina; uma ruivinha doce e calma, ele dizia.**

**- Parece que desde sempre... Naruto-kun estava fazendo as pessoas mudarem por causa dele. – Shizune sorriu docemente.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Vocês já se conheciam, Kushina? – perguntou Kazuma.

- Gostaria de dizer NÃO – respondeu ela, enfatizando o "não".

- Bom dia pra você também, Kushina. – disse Minato, ainda sorrindo.

"Esse maldito... sorri e ainda solta ironias... eu vou matá-lo..." – ela pensava enquanto apertava os punhos.

- Ora ora, que bom que ao menos vocês dois se conhecem! Mas deixem que nos apresentemos corretamente, me chamo Jiraya, sou sensei aqui em Konoha e mais precisamente desse mocinho aqui, Namikaze Minato – ele bateu no ombro do loiro – Espero que possamos nos dar bem.

As apresentações se seguiram e logo em seguida o grupo partiu para a caminhada pela vila. E a Uzumaki parecia prestes a explodir, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

- Kushina, porque você tá tão brava?

- Quer mesmo saber, Mahoro? – e a ruiva contou ao amigo o que havia acontecido na noite passada na cozinha.

- Ah, então é daí que você conhece o Minato...

- Eu nem sabia o nome desse imbecil!

- Credo, quanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho! Isso faz mal pra saúde, sabia?

- Quer morrer?? – e Kushina estava novamente partindo pra briga com Mahoro.

- Kushina, olhe os modos! O que Jiraya-sama e Minato-kun vão pensar de nós assim? – repreendeu Sagi, que estava andando na frente com Jiraya e Minato.

- Eu não quero nem saber! – e ela pôs-se na frente do grupo, batendo os pés.

- Ela é bem geniosa, e parece muito forte também. – comentou Jiraya.

- Sim, Kushina tem um temperamento um pouco difícil. Mas isso se compensa com sua força; ela tem muito chakra e isso faz dela uma ótima usuária de ninjutsu.

- E com esse temperamento... ela deve ser boa em taijutsu também.

- É sim – Sagi riu – acho que talvez o taijutsu dela seja melhor ainda, ela está sempre brigando com os meninos... e ganhando, eu devo dizer. Creio até que ela seja a mais forte da minha equipe.

- Como o Minato é da minha! Se tornou chuunin primeiro do que os outros e tem um ótimo controle de chakra. Se Kushina-chan se tornar chuunin neste exame, eles farão uma dupla perfeita de colaboradores entre-vilas. – Jiraya sorriu.

Kushina diminuiu os passos, não gostava de ser elogiada assim. Estava começando a ficar sem-graça com aqueles comentários e ela odiava ficar sem-graça.

_"Mas aí é que acontecem coisas esquisitas que a gente nem sabe porquê. Depois de me estressar com o Mahoro, eu ainda me irritei mais com os comentários do Sagi-sensei e do Jiraya-sensei. Saco, não queria que eles me achassem "a fortona" da história, porque eu não sou, e também nem quero ser chuunin! Aí do nada aquele loiro... bem, o Minato veio falar comigo."_

- Hum... Kushina?

- SEU IDIOTA, ME ASSUSTOU! – Kushina gritou ao ver Minato surgir quase do nada ao seu lado.

- Desculpe, não reparei que você estava distraída... algum problema?

- Nada que te interesse. – ela respondeu virando o rosto.

- Tudo bem então. – disse ele, ainda caminhando ao lado da ruiva.

- Eu na verdade não gosto dos comentários dos senseis. Eu não sou forte, só que quando o sangue sobe à minha cabeça eu desato a fazer jutsus e nem sei direito o que estou fazendo. Sou só uma cabeça quente, deve ser esse cabelo vermelho. – disse ela num fôlego só.

- Ser cabeça quente é bom às vezes... Jiraya-sensei diz que de vez em quando me falta um pouco de sangue quente, acho que vou pintar meu cabelo de vermelho. – ele riu e Kushina também.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Olha, a gente não se entendeu bem logo de cara, não nos apresentamos direito... queria até te pedir desculpas por ontem à noite. E... acho que podemos tentar de novo, que tal? – perguntou Minato, olhando para a Uzumaki que franziu a testa.

- Como assim?

- Bem, a gente começa do zero. Pronto, zerado. Agora, tudo de novo: - Oi, me chamo Namikaze Minato, tenho 13 anos e moro em Konoha e você?

- Er... Uzumaki Kushina, tenho 12 anos e vim de Uzu... – ela arregalou os olhos esverdeados.

- Espero que possamos ser bons amigos. – o loiro estendeu a mão.

- Ah... bem, eu também! – Kushina apertou a mão de Minato, e sorriu.

_"Não o acho mais tão idiota... mas pra mim ele ainda é um loiro pervertido!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- As coisas já começaram a mudar! – Shizune ria – Minato-sama era realmente uma pessoa especial, não tinha como não gostar dele de alguma forma.**

**- Sim, ele era. Nisso o Naruto é igualzinho a ele... só um pouco mais bobo talvez. – Tsunade riu – E é só o começo, Shizune...**

* * *

_Segundo dia do diário de Kushina! O próximo dia já será o da prova chuunin!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à:_

_**Tina Granger1  
kunai-chan e anna dango  
Maánuzuka  
Strawberry -Kel- **(xará XD)_

_Pelo apoio no segundo capítulo e por terem gostado da minha visão da Kushina! n.n_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Hakeru-chan_


	4. 1º de agosto e 15 de agosto

Sim, estou viva! E essa fic também! XD

Dois dias do diário num capítulo só, porque achei que somente o primeiro dia em um único capítulo ia ficar muito pobre, rs...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relembrando:

_Itálico sublinhado_ – diário de Kushina

Normal – história intercalada com o diário

**Negrito** – comentários de Tsunade e Shizune

Boa leitura! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya, Sandaime, clã Aburame ® Masashi Kishimoto

Ibaru Mahoro, Ougi Kazuma, Ryoka Sagi, Aburame Mei ® eu XD

* * *

_1º de agosto_

_"É HOJE!! Finalmente esse exame vai começar! Estou louca pra chutar uns traseiros alheios e até do Mahoro e do Kazuma se eles se meterem no meu caminho. Só pena que o loiro lá, o Minato, não vai participar... a praga já é um chuunin, raios! Mas enfim, como nos demos uma "trégua", nem ia ter graça lutar com ele..." _

- Prontos ou não, estou indo!! Se querem manter seus traseiros intactos, saiam do meu caminho!

- Kazuma, seu besta, essa frase é minha!

- Sério? Não vi seu nome nela! Perdeeeeeeeeu!! – e ele gargalhava enquanto corria de uma Kushina com cara de poucos amigos.

- Kami-sama, faça esses dois pararem... – Sagi colocava as mãos na cabeça – Ah, bom dia Jiraya-sama, bom dia Minato-kun.

- Bom dia, Sagi-sama. Vejo que seus alunos já estão se aquecendo para o exame. – Jiraya comentou rindo ao ver Kushina correndo atrás de Kazuma pelo jardim interno da pousada.

- Kushina! Kazuma! Parem com isso, Jiraya-sama já está aqui para nos levar até o local da primeira prova! – Sagi gritou chamando os dois genins.

- Bo-bom di-dia... Jiraya-sama... – disseram Kushina e Kazuma, ofegantes e vermelhos depois de tanto correrem.

- Bom dia, vejo eu já estão no pique da prova, assim é que é bom! – Jiraya riu abertamente.

Minato também os cumprimentou e logo saíram em direção ao local da primeira prova. Não demorou muito, e chegaram nos portões da academia ninja.

- Bem, deixo vocês aqui. Lá dentro vocês terão maiores instruções. Boa sorte para vocês, Mahoro, Kazuma; boa sorte Kushina. - disse Jiraya, amigavelmente.

- Obrigado, Jiraya-sama – os três agradeceram.

Eles já estavam quase adentrando os portões quando uma outra voz se fez ouvir.

- Boa sorte, Kushina.

Era Minato, sorrindo. A Uzumaki se virou para ele e instantaneamente sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

_"Eu não imaginava que ele iria me desejar sorte, ele não tinha motivos pra isso! Bem, eu acho que não! Ah, sei lá, só tem maluco nessa vila! E nem sei porque fiquei sem graça também. Não sou de ficar envergonhada com essas coisas... tá, mas acho que fiquei envergonhada sim com o Minato me desejando boa sorte, na frente daquele portão, cheio de gente ali em volta. _

_E... não sei... ele tem um sorriso tão... bonito! Ai credo, que coisa mais fresca de se escrever! " _

Kushina agradeceu e se virou rapidamente para seguir seus colegas de time rumo à primeira fase da prova Chuunin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- O sorriso de Minato sempre foi uma de suas características marcantes. Não havia quem ficasse indiferente àquele sorriso. – Tsunade agora olhava a foto do Quarto Hokage na parede da sua sala.**

**- É, nem Kushina-sama resistiu... – Shizune ria – E que curioso, o sistema de disputa do exame Chuunin muda mesmo a cada edição – ela comentava enquanto passava as folhas do diário que correspondiam ao relato de Kushina sobre as fases da prova.**

**- Ah, pare aqui, Shizune. – Tsunade interrompeu o folhear das páginas – esse trecho é muito interessante.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_15 de agosto_

_"Já passamos por duas fases da prova... embora tenham sido fases mais pra pensar do que pra bater, estamos cansados como se estivéssemos lutado todos os dias. E agora veio a 3ª fase, da lutas corporais..._

_WAAAAAAAAA, TÔ CANSADA MAS MAL PODIA ESPERAR!! UHUUUUUU!!!"_

Um jounin alto e de óculos retirou dois papéis de um pote de vidro:

-Próxima luta: Uzumaki Kushina e Aburame Mei. As duas, para o centro da arena!

- Vai lá, diaba ruiva, bota pra quebrar! – Mahoro gritou.

- É isso aí, Kushina! – Kazuma acenou enquanto Kushina olhava de soslaio para trás, subindo na grade à sua frente.

- Não seria mais fácil usar a escada?

- E qual seria a graça, Sagi-sensei? – Kushina deu uma última olhada para trás, pulando logo em seguida para a arena, onde Mei também havia acabado de chegar.

_"Minha primeira luta da terceira fase foi com uma garota esquisita do clã mais esquisito ainda dos Aburame. Reconheço que aqueles insetos me assustaram um pouco de início, até porque a tal da Mei desceu pra arena carregada por uma nuvem deles! Eu hein..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Que interessante, a Kushina-sama lutou com alguém do clã Aburame! Como uma história dessas não ficou conhecida?**

**- Os Aburame são muito discretos, Shizune, você já deve ter percebido. A partir do momento que estava proibido mencionar qualquer coisa relacionada ao ataque da kyuubi, eles seriam os últimos a dizer algo. E isso incluía qualquer coisa sobre Uzumaki Kushina. Mas... sinto que está mais próximo o dia em que Naruto possa ouvir da própria Mei alguma história sobre aquela prova chuunin.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Eu comecei atacando a Mei, mas quando me dei conta, já havia uma nuvem de insetos atrás de mim, sugando meus chakra aos poucos. E a tal da Mei lá do outro lado, me explicando pacientemente como esses insetos bizarros funcionavam..."_

- São insetos que se alimentam de chakra. Nós do clã Aburame criamos esses insetos dentro de nossos corpos, onde eles se alimentam de nosso chakra. E em troca dessa moradia, eles nos servem como arma.

_"Senti meu chakra sendo sugado, e eu sem poder fazer nada... consegui atacar a Mei algumas vezes, mas já estava ficando sem forças! Ah, mas eu não ia perder ali... não mesmo..."_

- Examinador, acho que a luta chegou ao fim. – Mei usava uma nuvem de insetos para trazer uma desmaiada Kushina para perto de si – Ela está sem chakra e...

Uma bomba de fumaça estourou bem próxima a Mei.

- O que... não consigo ver nada... não é possível...

- NUNCA subestime Uzumaki Kushina! – do meio da nuvem de fumaça, diversas shurikens vieram na direção de Mei, que teve tempo apenas para desviar... recebendo um golpe em cheio nas costas dado por Kushina.

- Você... como... você estava na minha frente... e sem chakra... como... – Mei perguntava, atordoada, ajoelhada no chão.

- Primeira correção: um bunshin meu estava na sua frente! Foi ele que jogou as shurikens que fizeram você desviar direto para cima de mim. E não foi difícil me fazer de exausta e sem chakra... afinal, eu tenho um controle de chakra bom o suficiente para fazer parecer que estou quase zerada... assim, você me trouxe para perto de você com seus insetos, o que me facilitou em jogar a bomba de fumaça para te atordoar... e enquanto isso, meu bunshin te distraiu com as shurikens, e a verdadeira "eu" se posicionou para te acertar em cheio... – a ruiva ofegava.

- Muito bom... controle de chakra, huh? É, você parece melhor do que eu... sei reconhecer quando estou com problemas... examinador, eu desisto... – e a Aburame se sentou no chão, derrotada e exausta.

- E a vencedora da luta é... Uzumaki Kushina! – ele apontou para a ruiva, que abriu um grande sorriso.

- YEAAAAAAAAAH! – ela deu um soco no ar, para cair sentada logo em seguida.

- Uhuuuuuu, Kushina, valeu diaba ruiva, foi uma luta e tanto! – Mahoro chegou do seu lado direito, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Eu tô cansada, mas ainda posso te dizer que diaba ruiva é a vó... – ela sorria com os olhos semi-cerrados, enquanto se levantava.

- Foi uma luta incrível mesmo! – Kazuma agora apoiava o braço esquerdo da ruiva em volta do seu pescoço – vamos lá pra cima, Sagi-sensei tá te esperando! – e os dois apoiaram Kushina, enquanto subiam as escadas para acompanhar a próxima luta.

_"Achei que ia acabar sendo derrotada pela Mei, mas eu sabia que meu controle de chakra e minhas estratégias (sim, loucas, mas e daí?) eram as melhores do meu time, talvez até as melhores de Uzu! Eu estava preparada pra qualquer coisa nessa prova... só não estava muito preparada para o que aconteceu depois..."_

Mal Kushina acabou de subir as escadas, um par de olhos muito azuis apareceu na sua frente.

- Parabéns Kushina, foi uma ótima luta. – Minato sorria.

- O... que... você... – a Uzumaki achou que estava tendo uma alucinação causada pelo cansaço.

- Ah, bem-vinda de volta, Kushina, e meus parabéns, foi uma grande apresentação! Todos nós ficamos muitos impressionados, inclusive Minato-kun, que chegou aqui já no meio da luta. – Sagi apontava para o loiro, que continuava sorrindo.

- E vocês nem para me avisar que ele estava aqui! – Kushina se desvencilhou de Kazuma e Mahoro, apontando para Minato – Não sabia que podia ter público de fora na terceira fase da prova!

- E como a gente ia te avisar, você estava lá embaixo lutando! Tá doida? – Mahoro rodou o dedo indicador perto da orelha.

- E porque você ia querer saber se o Minato estava aqui ou não? Ia fazer alguma diferença? – Kazuma sorriu irônico.

- C-claro que não ia fazer diferença nenhuma, de onde você tirou essa idéia? – ela começou a ruborizar – Ah, quer saber, não vou perder meu tempo com vocês, estou cansada demais, dá licença... – e pedindo passagem entre os garotos, a ruiva se afastou, indo se sentar no chão longe deles.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – Minato perguntou sem entender muito.

- Liga não, Minato, ela é assim mesmo, de lua, estressada... por isso eu a chamo carinhosamente de diaba ruiva. – Mahoro riu.

_"Eu nunca que ia imaginar que o Minato estaria ali assistindo a minha luta. E estava eu lá, toda suja, machucada, cabelo desgrenhado, parecendo uma mendiga, enquanto ele sorria pra mim; e pra ficar pior, o Mahoro ainda diz em alto e bom som o meu "carinhoso" apelido... Mas que droga, porque eu tô escrevendo isso?? Que se dane como eu tava, eu tinha acabado de sair de uma luta cansativa pra caramba! E ele nem deve ter reparado como eu tava, nunca ninguém repara em mim mesmo, só quando eu grito ou desço a pancada em alguém..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**  
- Acho que Kushina-sama estava começando a ficar confusa... – Shizune sorriu.**

**- Ela tinha um gênio muito forte, mas dá pra perceber lendo o diário que a presença do Minato vai aos poucos exercendo uma certa influência nela. Ela começa a se preocupar com o que pensam dela, com a sua aparência... agora vire a página, o dia 16 de agosto. É um dos mais divertidos na minha opinião.**

* * *

_O capítulo 4 – a.k.a. 16 de agosto – vai sair mais rápido, eu prometo! 'n.n_

_E prometo responder às reviews no próximo capítulo também!_

_Obrigada pelo apoio, sempre! E continuem lendo!_

_Beijos  
Hakeru-chan_


	5. 16 de agosto

Podem reclamar, eu disse que ia postar rápido e demorei um pouco 'n.n

Mas eu fui mais rápida que o normal, ninguém pode negar XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Relembrando:

_Itálico sublinhado_ – diário de Kushina

Normal – história intercalada com o diário

**Negrito** – comentários de Tsunade e Shizune

Boa leitura! n.n

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune ® Masashi Kishimoto

Ibaru Mahoro, Ougi Kazuma, Ryoka Sagi ® eu XD

* * *

_16 de agosto_

_"Eu achava que já tinha tido dias esquisitos na minha curta vidinha. Mas esse com certeza superou TODOS. E começou logo de manhã: eu tava acabada e dormi a manhã inteeeeeeira. Aí bateram na porta e a bizarrice começou." _

- Huhm? Quem pode ser a essa hora da manhã...? – Kushina esfregou os olhos, e olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira - Porcaria, já passa das onze, dormi demais... – ela então se levantou e foi sonolenta em direção à porta, abrindo-a.

- Bom dia, Kushina... huh?

A ruiva paralisou por longos segundos com a porta entreaberta, olhando para Minato que estava com seus olhos azuis arregalados.

- AHHHHHHH!! – ela gritou, batendo a porta e se apoiando na mesma dentro do quarto.

- Ku...shina? Me... me desculpe, achei que você já estava acordada, não era a minha intenção... - Minato falava para a porta fechada.

- O que você quer?? – Kushina gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Eu... vim saber como você estava, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com você depois da sua luta com a Mei, talvez por minha culpa... e bem... vim pedir desculpas... – ele coçava a nuca.

Silêncio do outro lado da porta.

- Mas tudo bem se você não quiser, eu...

- Eu vou me trocar, me espere lá embaixo. – a resposta veio seca e direta de dentro do quarto da Uzumaki.

_"Ah, eu queria matá-lo... não TRUCIDÁ-LO... com muita dor... ERA A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ELE ME VIA DE CAMISOLA, QUE RAIVA GRFRMFRGM!!!!! Mas não me pergunte porque eu resolvi descer e ir falar com ele. Eu também não sei."_

- Desculpe por ter te acordado. – disse Minato assim que Kushina desceu as escadas.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema, eu perdi a hora mesmo... – ela respondeu, quase num resmungo.

- Bem, como eu disse, vim te pedir desculpas por ontem depois da sua luta.

- Desculpas por quê? Você não fez nada, são aqueles idiotas do Mahoro e do Kazuma que me tiram do sério. – a ruiva virou o rosto ligeiramente encabulada.

- Ah, menos mal então, fico feliz – Minato sorriu – achei que por eu ter aparecido lá tinha...

Um ronco.

Kushina segurou a barriga, abaixando a cabeça; estava ruborizando ainda mais.

- Hehehe... acho que alguém perdeu algo mais além da hora... você não tomou café da manhã, né? – Minato perguntou rindo.

- Não! – Kushina virou o rosto contrariada.

- Posso te convidar pra comer um lanche então? A gente podia continuar nossa conversa lá.

Kushina olhou para o loiro sorridente à sua frente. Ela detestava esse tipo de coisa, essas "coisas sociais", como ela chamava.

"_Mas eu tava morrendo de fome! Não tive como negar o convite... e melhor ainda: não era eu que ia pagar! LOL!!!!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Será que foi só por causa da fome mesmo que ela aceitou?**

**- Dúvida eterna, Shizune, dúvida eterna... – Tsunade riu.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nossa, você está realmente com fome... – Minato olhava impressionado pra quantidade de quitutes que Kushina comia: bolinhos doces e salgados, dangos, pasteizinhos, biscoitos... enquanto que ele próprio comia apenas um solitário bolinho de arroz.

- Você não tá servido, né? – Kushina perguntou com a boca meio cheia, meio vazia.

- Não, estou bem com o meu bolinho de arroz. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Nesse momento a ruiva percebeu que ele a estava olhando enquanto ela comia.

_"__E aí eu quase que automaticamente me endireitei na cadeira, engoli toda a comida que tava na minha boca e comecei a comer mais devagar. Eu disse que o dia tava estranho, não disse? Nem vou tentar explicar."_

- Então, como é a vida de vocês lá em Uzu? – Minato perguntou, com um olhar curioso.

- Ah, a nossa vila é bem pequena e calma... no País do Redemoinho não tem vilas ninjas, mas o damiyo... permite que se tenha algum treinamento ninja na nossa vila, e até incentiva. Mas são poucos os que querem seguir esse caminho. O meu time é só o segundo nos últimos três anos a se mostrar capaz pra uma Prova Chuunin.

- Nossa... e porque vocês decidiram se tornar ninjas?

- Ah... os garotos queriam provar que eram fortes, eles vivem falando disso. E eu... bem, eu também quero provar que sou forte, mas principalmente, que sei me cuidar sozinha. – ela ficou séria e abaixou a cabeça.

- Acho que você não gosta muito de falar disso, não é?

- É... digamos que não. Não foi uma decisão muito fácil pra gente, até porque teríamos que passar muito tempo longe de casa, por Uzu não ter vilas ninjas... é isso. – e Kushina deu esse assunto por encerrado, enquanto comia alguns dangos.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, enquanto Kushina acabava de comer.

- Ufa! – ela se jogou para trás na cadeira – obrigada pela comida!

- Está satisfeita?

- Nossa, acho que sim, comi demais! – ela segurava a barriga, enquanto voltava para a posição normal na cadeira – hum, o que foi? – Minato a estava olhando novamente.

- Não... nada... é que... deixa pra lá.

- Ah não, agora você vai falar!

- Não, deixa...

- FALA LOGO! – Kushina mostrou o punho fechado.

- Hehehe, calma... é que... você mudou o penteado, não? – ele perguntou com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Ahn? – a ruiva abaixou o punho.

- Você pôs uma presilha pra segurar o cabelo, não foi? – ele apontava para o lado esquerdo do rosto de Kushina.

Ela então instintivamente pôs a mão na presilha azulada que segurava seus curtos e rebeldes cabelos vermelhos.

"Ele notou..." – ela começou a ruborizar, quase sem controle.

- É engraçado, agora eu QUASE posso dizer que você é uma menina! – Minato deu ênfase eu "quase", e ria... enquanto Kushina parecia ter despertado de um sonho, e da pior maneira possível.

- ORA SEU... – ela se levantou num rompante e pegando a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente – o copo pela metade de suco de laranja de Minato – o virou todo na cabeça do loiro, com direito às pedras de gelo.

- A... ahn... Kushina! O que foi, espera! – Minato gritava para a ruiva que ia embora da lanchonete pisando firme e bufando. E ele podia jurar que saía fumaça da cabeça da garota também.

- O que aconteceu, Minato-kun? – o atendente da loja se aproximou do Namikaze, agora coberto de suco de laranja.

- Acho que falei demais de novo... – o loiro passava a mão no rosto – por que as garotas são tão complicadas?

- Se eu soubesse a resposta estaria rico – o atendente riu – Vou pegar uma toalha pra você se secar, acho que suco de laranja não faz bem pra pele.

_"Ele mereceu, AH SE MERECEU aquele banho de suco de laranja, pena que eu já tinha comido todos os bolinhos, senão ia esfregar um naquela cara sorridente dele... EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACREDITO que perdi meu precioso tempo colocando aquela porcaria de presilha pra no final das contas aquele IMBECIL ainda me achar parecido com um menino!!!! E até parece que eu coloquei aquela presilha pra ficar mais feminina... cabelo rebelde é um saco mesmo."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**- Hahahaha, que bonitinho! Olhando assim até parece que eles nunca vão se entender... e até agora eles não dão sinal que se entederiam. – Shizune entregou o diário para Tsunade.**

**- Sim, mas nos dias que se seguem isso ficará mais claro. Mas devido a circunstâncias nada agradáveis, infelizmente... – Tsunada folheou mais um pouco o diário, parando no dia 21 de agosto e o entregando novamente para Shizune.**

_

* * *

  
Respondendo reviews!_

_Tina Granger – fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha Kushina! E espero que continue gostando dela! n.n_

_Strawberry -Kel- - que bom que gostou do título da fic, eu achei que tava meio viajado, mas gostaram! E sim, a "minha" Kushina é muito doida, mas eu acho que ela deve ter sido assim mesmo... e claro, o Minato SEMPRE fofo, não tem como ser diferente! Obrigada!_

_Sabaku no Hyuuga Bela – eu demoro, mas posto! Espero que continue lendo! E obrigada por ler, isso me dá forças e inspiração pra escrever n.n_

_Lorenna ENEMEGA (brinks XD) – você sendo essa Minatete doida me deixa ainda mais feliz por ver que tá gostando da fic. Agradar os fãs de um personagem ou casal é ainda mais difícil... e quando eu consigo fico super feliz n.n_

_Anaa Koori – Perfeita? Nossa, obrigada mesmo! E espero que você tenha rido com esse capítulo também, hehehehe_

_Tchi-chan – que bom que gostou, fico feliz! E você já entendeu a Kushina, né... fazer o quê eu imagino que ela seja assim mesmo XD_

_Sabaku no Akemy – Yonyon nem era pervertido... ele fazia tudo sem querer, eu juro! XD Espero que continue acompanhando! n.n_

_Jéssica – fui o mais rápido que eu pude! XD Espero que goste! n.n  
_

_  
Obrigada a todos, pelas reviews e pelos que só leem também, claro XD_

_  
E continuem lendo, agora a história vai ficar mais interessante – bem, eu acho, hehehehe  
_

_Beijos  
Hakeru-chan_


End file.
